Ben 10 (Rebooted) 1x02
Tuesday June 21, 2016 The morning after Ben received the Omnitrix, Ben wakes up seeing his parents in his room. Mrs. Tennyson: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! I can't believe you would do such a thing to that poor girl! Ben (barely awake): Huh? Mrs. Tennyson: You ditched that girl that you were supposed to go on a date with last night! Ben: Mom, it wasn't my fault! I was borrowing the RV and it broke down! I promise I really wanted to be with Julie! We see Gwen and Kevin in the room with them. Kevin: What a lame excuse. Ben: I'm sorry, who are you? Gwen: This is Kevin, my boyfriend. Ben: I already don't approve. Kevin: Says the one who doesn't show up for his dates. Ben: Mom! Dad! Why is cousin Gwen in here with her boyfriend that I've never met!? Why are you all yelling at me when I'm still in my underwear!? Kevin: You should probably cover up a bit. Ben: Get out! All of you! They continue the conversation in the living room once Ben is all dressed. Ben: Look, why is Gwen trying to interfere with my love life? Gwen: Because Julie is a good friend, and not just your ex. Ben: We haven't officially broke up. Come to think of it, we were never really "official" in the first place. Kevin: I'm sorry, who's this "Julie" we're talking about? Gwen pulls up a picture of Julie on her phone and shows it to Kevin. Kevin: Wow, she's really hot! Gwen elbows Kevin. Kevin: Ow! What? Ben: Look, just let me go and make it right with Julie. Ben leaves the house and starts scrolling through aliens on the Omnitrix. Ben: This one looks fast. Ben transforms into a Citrakayah and runs to Julie's house. He changes back before he knocks on her door. Her dad answers the door. Mr. Yamamoto: What are you doing here? Ben: Just let me talk to Julie. Ben enters the house and tries to explain to Julie, without revealing anything about the Omnitrix or the Incurseans. Before he can finish explaining, the Incurseans attack them. Ben: Run! They both run opposite directions. Incursean: Give us the Omnitrix! Ben: Not a chance! Ben scrolls through his aliens, landing on a Crystalsapien. Ben: Please be useful! Ben transforms into a Crystalsapien. The Incurseans start firing their guns at Ben, but he absorbs the blasts and shoots them back. The fight ends up being broadcasted on the news. Grandpa Max sees this and starts heading towards the fight. Ben stops an Incursean from getting to Julie, and then finds a place to hide so he can change back without being seen. After returning to human form, Ben runs into Julie. Ben: So much for splitting up! The Incurseans grab Julie and make an escape. Ben scrolls through his aliens. Ben: Hopefully this one can do the job! Ben turns into a Galvan. Ben: Great, now I'm small! The Rustbucket pulls up, and Grandpa Max opens the door. Max: Get in! Ben gets in. Max: Why didn't you tell be you were back on Earth? Ben changes back. Ben: Grandpa, there's something I need to tell you. Max: Ben!? Ben: Last night, some four-armed alien named Carvos Redwind crash landed in front of the Rustbucket. He was dying. He gave me this watch called the Omnitrix, and told be that he was looking for you. I'm sorry Grandpa, but Carvos didn't make it. Max: Look Ben, there's something about me that I never told you about. I wasn't a normal plumber. I was part of a secret group called "The Plumbers". We were sort of like intergalactic police officers. Carvos Redwind was one of us. He was a Tetramand, but he had the Omnitrix, which at first allowed him to turn into three other aliens, but over time, he had a total of eight. They arrive at the Plumbers' base. Max shows Ben around. Max: Ben, I'd like you to meet Gorron Quadric. Ben: Are you a Tetramand? Gorron: Yes. Ben: I'm sorry, but Carvos is dead, and he gave me the Omnitrix. Gorron: What!? Ben: Look, I'm going to need your help. The Incurseans killed Carvos, and now they have my girlfriend. Ben and Gorron find the place where Julie is being held, and they see her hanging upside down, slowly being descended into a tank of water. Gorron: I'll handle the Incurseans, you rescue the girl! Ben: This one looks like he can breathe under water. Ben transforms into a Polar Manzardill. Ben: Okay, change of plans. Ben freezes the water and rescues Julie, and then freezes some of the Incurseans. Ben hides and then changes back. We later see the two back at Julie's house. Ben: Julie, I'm really sorry about everything. Julie: I forgive you, but I think we might need to take some time off. Only for a week. Ben: Okay. Ben goes back to the Plumbers' base. Gorron: Ben, you have a lot of potential, but you need to learn how to use the Omnitrix to its fullest potential. I will be your mentor from now on. THE END Category:Episodes